Change of Plans
by vickyvbaby
Summary: When Callie can't get adopted it seems like her whole world falls apart. She watches her brother get adopted and knew she had to find a family of her own. At that moment she decided she would find her birth father. But what happens that when she finds him she wishes she didn't? Can she escape or is she trapped for good?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally adoption day. After years of abuse, both verbal and physical, the constant fear of moving to one foster home to another, the feeling of worthlessness, she would finally have a stable, legal family. She would have people who love her no matter what, someone to come home to every night, and someone who could always be there for her. Jude and her would be out of the system. They would...

"Callie, Jude, Mariana, Jesus, Brandon. Can you all come over here for a second?" Stef called out snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

When she looked up to see Lena and Stef standing side by side with serious expressions on their face, Callie became nervous. Fears of not being adopted because something going wrong made Callie's stomach feel nauseous.

She didn't realize how long she must have been sitting their, thinking of different scenarios. She snapped out of her own thoughts however, when she again heard her name being called. She looked up and saw all of her foster family as well as Jude waiting for her.

She quickly emptied her brain of all of her thoughts and went over to her almost-family. When Callie was standing with everyone else she briefly thought that she saw Lena shoot her a sympathetic glance. She quickly shrugged it off, thinking she was just imagining things.

"Ok guys. There was a problem with the adoption papers," Stef said.

Callie felt Jude grab her hand as he moved closer to her as if wanting her protection. No matter how long he has been living with the Fosters he still trusts Callie the most. He looks at her for advice, protection, understanding, security, support, cheering up, confiding something, love, and so much more. Jude loves Lena, Stef, and all of his new foster siblings but Callie will always be special in his heart and know things about him that no one else will ever know.

When Jude grabbed Callie's hand, Callie out of habit pulled him towards her and wrapped her other arm around him.

Stef saddened slightly when she saw the siblings lean on each other for support. She wished they were never forced to depend on each other so much. She wished they would lean on Stef or herself instead. She tuned back into the situation when Lena began speaking.

"Callie's adoption papers," Lena corrected.

Tears began to fill in the teens eyes before she put up her walls. She vaguely felt Jude snuggle even closer to her.

"Callie on your birth certificate your dads name isn't listed as Donald," Lena continued.

"Does the name Robert Quinn mean anything to you?" Stef asked.

Lena glanced at all of her children. Mariana had tears forming in her eyes, Jesus looked furious with clenched fists at his side, Brandon was shooting Callie sympathetic looks, but it was Jude and Callie that worried her. She couldn't see Jude's face because of how his face is shoved so far into Callie. Although she could see the boy shaking either from fear or from crying, she wasn't sure. Callie had a blank, cold expression on her face. She resorted back to it to protect herself. Callie was standing with her arms wrapped around the boy both protecting and comforting him.

"Um...my middle name is Quinn. My mom told me is was a family name," Callie struggled to answer.

"Your birth certificate had him listed. Which means without him signing away his rights, you can't get adopted," Stef finished.

Stef hated how when she said this she could see the pain fill Callie's eyes. But what she hated even more was as soon as the pain appeared it was gone. She was back in protection mode. But when Jude spoke up that broke her heart.

He pulled away from his sister and looked straight at her, "Well if you aren't getting adopted, I don't want to be."

Callie got down to Jude's level as the others just watched. They all wanted to help but they knew it wouldn't do any good. Only Callie could get through to the small boy.

Now on the same level Callie started talking, "No, no. We have gone through too much and worked too hard to get to this day. I want you to get adopted. Okay? Do it for the both of us?"

Mariana, Stef and Lena all had tears running down their face while Jesus and Brandon were becoming emotional too. It broke all of their hearts that this girl would do anything to ensure her brothers happiness even over her own. Then they got mad. They hated the system and how it made Callie feel like she is nothing more then a protector.

"No I don't want to get adopted without you. We are a package deal," Jude objected.

Callie kneeled down to her brother. "Baby we will always be a package deal but right now your box is about to get a little bigger. It's your time to get adopted and I will be there standing by and watching. You are about to have a family."

Jude was desperately trying to wipe the tears from his face as he cut Callie off, "But your my family."

That one line broke the others last effort to control their emotions. Mariana was now full on crying and had to put her face against her twins side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Jesus and Brandon now losing their own composure as they felt a few tears roll down their face. Lena grabbed Stef's hand for support and Stef looked at the ceiling trying to get the tears to stop.

Callie smiled sadly at her younger brother. Although she wanted to wrap her arms around him and keep him to herself she knew she couldn't. Jude was about to get the dream that they've been dreaming about ever since they were put into the system. With all the strength that she had left she said the one thing that would allow Jude to get adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Change of Plans**

_Callie smiled sadly at her younger brother. Although she wanted to wrap her arms around him and keep him to herself she knew she couldn't. Jude was about to get the dream that they've been dreaming about ever since they were put into the system. With all the strength that she had left she said the one thing that would allow Jude to get adopted._

**Now**

"Jude. Remember what I promised Mom the day she died?" When he nods Callie continues. "Well I intend to keep that promise no matter what. But right now this is a dream that you and I have wanted for a long time and I need you to get adopted for you, mom, the fosters and for me. I will _always _be your family. If I get adopted today, tomorrow, or ever we will always be family. You getting adopted doesn't mean that you are getting rid of me or trading me in for someone else. It means that you are just opening up your heart to MORE people. Can you do that?"

Jude thinks it over for a second, and with a few last swipes at his eyes to get rid of the tears, he nods.

"Ok, then let's go get you adopted, baby," Callie says as she grabs her little brother's hand and nods to Stef and Lena.

"Alright. The judge said that it we would just have to wait to be called in. Which shouldn't take long. In the mean time why don't we all sit and wait," Stef told everyone, retaking control of the situation. Everyone sat down and went to their own conversations.

**With Mariana and Jesus **

The twins were sitting next to each other with Mariana leaning against Jesus and his arm wrapped around her.

"Hey, Jesus," Mariana interrupted the silence for the first time since coming over a few minutes before.

"Yeah?" He answered, relieved she was finally ready to talk.

"I'm really glad we found a family at a young age. Is it selfish to say that after watching what is happening and knowing what has happened with Jude and Callie?" Mariana asked in a soft voice.

Jesus smiled to himself. Although most people may see his sister as a spoiled, conceited, princes, it was times like this when she would show her caring side. "No. I don't think it is selfish. We can feel bad for someone else like Callie but be grateful at the same time that we weren't the ones in that situation. That's human nature, there's nothing wrong with feeling like that."

"Oh, OK." After a few minutes Mariana again broke the looming silence. "What do you think would have happened if we hadn't been adopted so young?"

Jesus didn't know how to answer. Truthfully the same question had gone through his head over the years since their adoption. He thought about what it would have been like to see his sister get hit by a foster parent. He thought about what would happen if instead of Callie, who got raped, it was Mariana. But he quickly puts those thoughts out of his mind. It was simply too horrible to even think about. To see his sweet sister going through any one of those things made him want to throw up. So instead he turns again to Mariana and answers with the only words that might make her feel the tinniest bit better. "I don't know. But I thank God every day that we were. I think that is all we can do right now. We can support Callie and Jude in any way we can and thank Moms for what they gave us. We are one of the lucky ones."

Mariana thought about his words before accepting his answer and replying with, "I love you, Jesus."

He smiled before kissing the top of her head and saying, "I love you too."

**With Stef and Lena**

"It's not fair. Haven't they gone through enough?" Stef stated, angry at the system.

"Honey, I don't know why this is happening or why bad things has happened to them in the past. But we can't turn back time," Lena said gently before continuing, "All we can do is be there for them now. Help them as much as we can. We can't think about all that has happened. All we can do is prevent anything else from happening to them and keep them safe and as happy as we can."

"I know, but I still don't like it."

"Neither do I," Lena said simply, before they went back to their own thoughts.

Lena was feeling a great amount of pain for the Jacob siblings. She hated to see anyone at all in pain and it was especially hard to see kids that are so young to go through that. She's read about kids being abused or neglected but having a first hand account made it all the more real. It wasn't just a sad thought in a movie, in a book or on television. It was two people who she knew, who she loved. She was never a person to hate anyone. She always saw the best in people no matter what. But in this instance she hated the foster system for allowing this to happen. She hated Jude's father for putting them in the system in the first place. She hated all the social workers and cops who ignored these kids because they were in the system. Most of all she hated the families who deliberately hurt these kids. She didn't understand how anyone could ever lay a hand on a child. Lena was disgusted at the thought. She knew that, just like she told Stef, she couldn't turn back time but she really wished she could. She wished she could trade places or at least been there at all.

Stef was thinking similar thoughts. As a member of the police force she didn't understand how this wasn't prevented. She knew that in the foster system that they checked out the family and the house beforehand and didn't know how they could let this happen in the first place. Callie and Jude never should have been in a situation where they could get hurt. The system was supposed to keep them safe, not cause them even more pain. She felt like she let Callie and Jude down. Not only as a police officer but as a women, as a human being, as a foster parent, and as a mom. She knew that if, God forbid, anything happened to both her and Lena her kids would be protected. They would have her dad, mom, Lena's dad, Mike, and more of their family. It made her even more sad that when Callie's mom died and Donald was put in jail there was no one left to take care of Callie and Jude. She prayed that somehow they would be able to adopt Callie so she would never have to be in Foster care again.

**With Brandon (sorry I didn't know who else to put him with)**

Brandon was in the corner of the waiting area. He could see the separate conversations going on around him but didn't want to intrude on any of them. Before Callie came to live with them he was pretty sheltered. He had siblings, three parents who loved him, a girlfriend and friends. He never was put in situation where he had to worry about paying the bills or putting food in his mouth. His parents were police officers and he always felt safe. Even with the occasional homophobic people that said hurtful words when he was out with his mom and Lena he still felt safe. A few months ago his biggest concern was if he could complete a song on his piano that he was having trouble with. It made him feel stupid that that was what he was worried about when people were dying and starving. Then it made him feel angry at himself that he was so selfish. He should have been more aware. He should have been thanking his parents everyday that he had a roof over his head instead. He decided in that moment that he wouldn't do that anymore. He was going to be more aware and more kind to everyone around him. He was going to be the best big brother he could to his new siblings.

**Everyone's point of view**

Someone came out into the room where the Fosters and Jacobs were waiting. "Family of Jude Jacobs."

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts and stood up to follow the women into the court room. This was it, Jude was about to be adopted.

**Okay so next chapter it will have the feelings of Jude and Callie**. **Sorry there wasn't a lot of drama in this chapter. The next chapter Jude will be adopted and Callie will make some difficult decisions.**


End file.
